Meccha Meccha Suki
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sakura takes her daughter to pick out a present but the six year old buys something for her parents instead. During the birthday, Sakura has to leave. Will their daughter still enjoy it? My first SASUSAKU and OC oneshot.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto Shippuuden!**

**Koncha, it's Joongie! **

**I have my own OC so please don't steal her! Just ask and I will let you baby-sit her at your fanfic's house XD Her name is Saskia. She's six years old. She is the adorable little daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. **

**_I think I have spelling errors and small grammar mistakes._ I did my best to proofread. **

**Saskia is pronounced SAUCE + SKI + UH**

* * *

Sakura sighed at the wide array of trinkets and tugged her hair gently in frustration. There were so many nice things to choose from but she didn't see one thing her daughter would like. Suddenly, she felt a small tug on her skirt. She smiled at the tiny figure and crouched down. "Yes Saski?"

The tiny figure with black pigtails and emerald green eyes blushed. "Do you think daddy will like this?" She asked quietly and whipped out a plush Sasuke replica completed with the Uchiha crest and clothed with his old outfit from Orochimaru. The plush Sasuke-like doll held a fake purple snake firmly in his left hand and katana in the other.

Sakura sweat dropped as she inspected the doll with a surprised yet disturbed look. "Umm … where did you get this?"

Saskia giggled and her blush deepened. "The toy section!" She began to switch from one foot to the next in anticipation. She wanted to get the perfect gift for her dad on her birthday.

"Well Saski …"

"Daddy's even more famouser!"

Sakura laughed and picked the girl up. "He'll love anything that comes from you but shouldn't this be about you? It **is**_ your birthday _after all."

Saskia shook her long, loosely curled pigtails from side to side and made a 'hn' sound.

The pink haired med nin rolled her eyes. _"Just like her father."_

"But mommy!" The Uchiha look-a-like whined crossing her arms. "Daddy's always gone on missions with Naruto-ojisan and everyday is a present day so why cant today be our whole family's present day?!"

Sakura gaped for a moment and turned her head to the side as she began to giggle at her daughter's words. Kids had the cutest ways of thinking and saying things. Sometimes you can't help but laugh no matter how serious they are. The konoichi turned her gaze back up to the little girl in her arms who was struggling to get down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Eww …. I didn't wash my face today! You got germs."

"Nope, not when they're from you silly."

"And daddy too? Because when he comes home all dirty and smelly you kiss him and hold him and heal him and that has a lot of germens …"

The young mom tinged pink across her cheeks and set the girl down. "U-Uh well … yes daddy too. And for the record baby it's germs _not _germens."

Saskia suddenly pulled at the hem of her baby blue dress looking worried obviously not thinking over what her mom just said. "I'll be back mommy I have to get you a present!" And with that she raced back into the toy section.

Sakura stared on at the retreating figure and looked out on of the large store windows. It was getting late and Sasuke was waiting for them at home with the cake and balloons. They needed to hurry and finish up in the store so they could go home. Both parents had to leave in the morning for missions which meant their birthday girl would have to wake up extra early to go over the Hokage mansion with Naruto and Hinata. Just when Sakura was about walk down the aisle towards the small toy department, said birthday girl was hopping back with both 'presents' behind her back.

"I have my presents! Let's go see Daddy now!" Saskia tried to head for the door but was stopped short when her dress was pulled.

"We have to pay for them first, ne?"

"Un …" The green eyed girl flushed from embarrassment and headed towards the counter. When she walked up there was an old man with kind eyes, dirty hair and wrinkly skin who smiled at her behind the counter. He had made everything in the shop.

The shop keeper coughed and asked in a soft but croaky tone, "Well, what can I do for you little lady?"

Sakura smiled and her daughter blushed. She was always shy when it came to talking with other people outside of those she knew. She could hear people "awing" and looking at her with fond eyes which only made it worse. The public loved watching her simply because of her being the daughter of one of the smartest female medical nin that had the strength to match their previous Hokage. Not only that but because of her father, Uchiha Sasuke. Saskia clutched the presents in her tiny hands and gathered up the courage to talk to the old man. "Um … I would like to buy two toys." She stopped and whispered as the old man leaned in. "But it's a present for my okkasan and otousan so I can't let her see!"

The shop keeper whispered back, "Oh … sounds like quite the surprise!" He leaned over the counter to examine the gifts in her arms and calculated in the price. "That will be two thousand yen."

The young girl smiled widely "Arigato!" and gave the man her **(her mom's XD)** money as he slipped a purple shopping bag over the two gifts and handed it to her. Saskia spun around happy she could buy something and ran out the door her pig tails following. "C'mon okkasan!"

Sasuke sat down at the table with his legs folded under him and cake in front. Just when he was about to lose patience the duo walked through the door. Saskia's emerald eyes sparkled as she looked around the kitchen and living room. While they were gone Sasuke busied himself in decorating the fairly large area with streamers, happy birthday banners, and presents scattered throughout the living room.

"It's my present day!" The raven ran around the table and leapt into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura who sat right across from them lighting the cake. He hugged the little girl in his arms and poked her nose causing her to giggle. "Yes it is."

The two ninja's looked at each other and nodded and began to sing Happy Birthday. Sasuke, who still wasn't used to doing such childish things after six years blushed and barely opened his mouth the entire time.

Sakura noticed this and tried to sustain a laugh. Sometimes Sasuke could be so awkward.

Saskia smiled brightly the whole way through and blew out the candles a little too early because of her excitement.

Her mother shook her head. "Uchiha, you're supposed to wait until the song's finished!"

The six year old blushed and leaned into her dad's embrace.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Will you relax? She's only six."

"Sasuke!-"

"And besides … there's still one left."

Sakura stopped in the middle of her rant and saw that there was indeed one candle still brightly burning. "Well that's okay then. Saskia blow it out honey."

"But there's only one!"

"It's okay."

"Aw, alright …" Saskia leaned in, closed her eyes and blew out the lone candle. _"I wish my parents will stay okay on missions … I wish to see a real shooting star. I wish I could fly." _"And no I can't tell you guys my wish!"

Sasuke juggled the little Uchiha in his lap. "Hn"

"Yep, mommy time to eat cake!"

Sakura looked at the two with uneven gazes. She had forgotten that she had to leave tonight. She had to assist Konoha's hospital tonight because of a sudden overflow of ninjas coming in from S and A-rank missions.

Sasuke caught this and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I …" Sakura's voice trailed off and set her gaze to the decorated cake.

Even though their daughter didn't know what the problem was Sasuke caught on and glared disapprovingly. "Sakura, you can't. We promised."

The pink haired konoichi stood up and grabbed her bag. "I-I know but I … I forgot."

Saskia hopped out of her dad's lap and looked between the two. "What's going on? Why do you have your bag?"

"I have to go for a few hours but I promise I'll-" Sakura began.

"No, you always leave on special days! Like present day!"

"I promise I'll be back to celebrate …"

Sasuke got up and walked towards his wife swiping a strand of hair away from her face. She looked ready to cry. He placed a hand on her shoulder as Sakura watched their child flop on the couch kicking her legs out in frustration.

"You should go." He whispered in her ear. "She'll come around."

"Okay …" Sakura forced a smile and pushed up on her tiptoes to give the raven a small kiss.

Right when their lips were about to meet, Sasuke stopped her by touching her collarbone. "But you know you were wrong." He stated, and kissed her softly on her lips and forehead.

The konoichi frowned. "Well I see being beat down away for all that time hasn't made you want to agree with me on at least some things!"

"Who the hell are you mad at?" The Uchiha whispered almost emotionlessly as to not attract their little girl's attention.

"Not you … just work." With that the pink haired woman left out the door leaving only Sasuke and their daughter to finish the small celebration.

Saskia unburied her face from one of the many huge pillows waiting to hear her mom come back home and close the front door to say that she decided not to go to work. When nothing was heard the pig tailed raven poked her bottom lip out and was about to being another round of crying when she suddenly felt herself being tossed into the air and land in Sasuke's arms.

"Don't be a crybaby Saskia."

Saskia blushed and crossed her arms trying her best to pretend like she was angry. "I'm **not** talking to you or mommy _and_ I'm **not** a crybaby!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead making her wince and rub quickly at the injured area.

"That hurt!'

"Stop acting up."

She stared up at her father with big round eyes. Did he just tell her to stop acting up? She wasn't acting up! She thought she was acting rather appropriately considering that her mom left on present day.

"Your mom loves you. We went through all this trouble for you Saskia so you would have a nice birthday even without your friends and you're crying."

"But-"

"I understand why you're upset but don't forget she's your mother and she would give the world if it meant you being happy. Mommy was wrong for not taking the day off but it was an accident. Everyone has accidents don't they?"

"Yes …"

"You know she would never do this on purpose. So be respectful of her."

The six year old glanced at the TV which was currently playing cartoons then back at Sasuke whose onyx eyes met with green. In a way he did have a point. "I'm sorry." She said and immediately felt bad for yelling.

"It's okay …" Sasuke smirked and leaned over the side of couch grapping two colorful bags.

Saskia smiled.

"So why don't you tell me what these bags are?"

The Uchiha bounced up and down happily in her father's lap grabbing the bags from him. She got out the present that was for him first.

Sasuke observed his daughter pull out the gift and coughed when he saw what was supposedly for him.

"See? It's a plushy of you! See the big snake and your sword?! Happy present day!"

The ANBU sweat dropped and opened his mouth forcing his self to form a sentence that would make sense. He never knew they had replicas of him … especially from those days and at a toy store at that. "Uh, thank you …" Sasuke cocked his head to side. "Isn't it your 'present' day?"

Saskia shook her head so fast that Sasuke thought she might have gotten whiplash.

"My present day is everyone's present day!

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief and laughed pleasantly. "You're always thinking of these things."

"It's because I love you two. I want to … give mommy her present when … she comes back." The cute girl said between tired yawns.

Her father looked at the clock and back at the girl who was nodding off in his arms. Had it been twelve o' clock already? Sighing, he repositioned himself and laid back down on the large sofa with Saskia lying on top of him. "What did you get your mom?"

Saskia yawned again and smiled sleepily in the comfort of her father's arms. She always felt safe and happy with him even though he could be a bit harsh. "I got her a lullaby … CD …"

Sasuke turned his head to the side in thought. Kids bought the weirdest stuff. "Lullabies, uh?" Perhaps he only thought it was weird because in his family there wasn't any time to be a kid and do childishly sweet things. Well, that being said, maybe he could start fresh with her … his new family. "It sounds great." Sasuke switched his gaze back down towards his daughter. Noticing she was sleep he strummed his fingers through her hair unconsciously taking out Saskia's pig tails and kissing her forehead along with her left cheek. He could still make out the small tear streaks on her cheeks and the puffiness around her visible eye.

"_After tomorrow, we'll spend the entire day with you Saskia and we'll …"_

Sasuke didn't get the chance to finish that thought process as he felt his eyelids heavy themselves and drifted off to sleep.

Sakura came through the door early that morning and a smile graced her lips seeing her two favorite people knocked out on the couch. The sight of Sasuke with his limbs spread out eagle style off the sofa except for his right arm and leg really made her want to laugh and to top it off; Saskia was drooling on his shirt. Those two were a funny pair without even realizing it.

Noticing she was still standing in the doorway Sakura walked forwards and closed it as quietly as she could with her foot. The med nin paced her way to the living room and stepped lightly around the sofa as to not disturb them.

Of course, Sasuke woke up. "So you're back."

"Yeah" She responded distractedly.

"Hn"

"Okay"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't feel bad."

"I'll try not to."

"What's to try?"

"Sasuke …" Sakura sighed. "I missed her birthday."

"Hn."

"I missed out on eating the cake and watching her open the presents."

"We didn't even do any of that."

"…Why not?"

"I don't know. I think she wanted to wait for you. She bought you a present-" Sasuke stopped at the sound of Sakura rummaging in the closet and small grunts. "What are you doing?"

Sakura laughed quietly, remembering her and her daughter's time at the store earlier. "I want to sleep next to you guys tonight. I'll wait to open it when she wakes up later on. So don't tell me Sasuke!"

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at the second part. "Hn"

Once she was situated with her makeshift bed positioned by the couch she got on her knees and rested her chin on the edge on the couch. Her face was so close to Sasuke's she could feel his warm breath blow against the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke smiled and with his free hand, cupped her chin capturing her pink lips in his.

Sakura's heart fluttered as he delved into her mouth, his tongue tasting every bit of her cavern.

After a moment the kiss was broken and Sakura buried her face lovingly in his neck nipping the sensitive area every now and then earning her a small quiet moan. Ten minutes later she heard slow, steady breathing coming from her partner and decided to lie down in her spot on the floor. "I love you Sasuke … Saskia" Saskia's mother whispered and turned on her side, back facing towards the couch letting sleep overtake her.

"We love you too mommy." Saskia drawled out in a sleepy tone shutting her barely opened eyes. Hopefully next present day will be a good day.

**OWARI **

* * *

_Ojisan – uncle or someone older than you_

_Okasan – mother _

_Yen –It's the Japanese currency :) 2,000 yen is about 20 bucks ... ooo damn i forgot lol but it's not that much._

**Okay so this is my first time making up a character and also my first time actually writing SasuSaku.**** Oh god I'm tired. –Glances at clock- **

**-Ja-**


End file.
